


Love Me for My BOLDNESS

by Miriage



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, He's a bit lacking in everything else, High School, High School Drama, Liam becomes interested, M/M, Mean teachers, Meet-Cute, Oz has Emotions, Oz is bursting with GUTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriage/pseuds/Miriage
Summary: "You feel your insides become uncomfortably warm and you look down. No, he isn’t looking at you. He's looking at some monster next to you. Or maybe even through you! You didn’t know how vampire vision worked! Maybe vampire vision saw through all your shadows to the fire extinguisher behind you.You turn around and there’s no fire extinguisher."Monsters don't think you have emotions. You try not to let it bother you but it does.





	Love Me for My BOLDNESS

**Author's Note:**

> GUTS was replaced with Boldness. sorry for the mistake.

The one drawback to being the first and _only_ shadow creature at Spooky High School is that some teachers have no idea how to even begin teaching you. They would assume that your fearlings were all trying to help you cheat during exams (Which they were not!  They were trying to cheer you on! Couldn’t they tell the difference?) or that you weren’t paying attention because they couldn’t find your eyes (Racist! Not to mention extremely insulting!) or that you didn’t understand anything they were teaching because you were “different.”

(You could even feel the quotations marks used around that word. As if they overcame the pages of texts and stabbed into the vulnerable parts of your very soul. Or shadow. Or shadow-soul.)

The worst part though is that your teachers would assume that you have no…. what was it called again? Ah yes, that very driving nature of any healthy monster’s adolescence. The very thing that could make or break a monster. The difference between being a sad, helpless sack of humanity and being a fresh, eyes as wide as the gaping blackhole from hell monster.

 

Emotions.

 

Your teachers don’t think you have emotions. They didn’t act like they cared about you because they didn’t know you cared about them.

It was disheartening to say the least. Being the one who lacked any visible emotions meant that monsters could talk and act anyway they wanted to in front of you. What’s worse was that your teacher’s harsh opinions of you rubbed off on the other students. They would shy away from you, alarmed by your appearance and your waving fearlings, and would try not to make eye contact with you in the hallways.

It made things pretty…. lonely at times.

Of course, when you would report to the Shadow Queen (COUGH call your mom COUGH! COUGH!) you always told her that things were going well and swell and that you were one-hundred percent A-OK.

In reality you were curled up and reading Dragon Heat. Alone. It was a good read despite the fact that there were one too many character perspectives. Still you had found joy in that and wished you had some monster to talk to about it.

Some monster…. like a friend….

Some monster… to help you forget the overwhelming loneliness of being ignored.

* * *

 

You didn’t think you were shy you just…. didn’t feel like addressing the situation. It was already too late anyway. Knuckles-deep into the school year and you still didn’t have an official go-to lab partner for Biology (or "Scare-ology" as hipster monsters and human-obsessed weeb monsters called it), a teammate to pass the ball to during dodgeball, a fellow theater enthusiast to practice lines with during rehearsal,

A friend to listen to your very, _very_ , real emotions. That you had.

That you oh-so-very had.

* * *

 

You try to remember if you had emotions back in the Shadow Realm….

Wait, that’s stupid. Of course you have emotions! Everything and every monster has emotions! Just because monsters couldn’t find yours didn’t make you any less of a monster! It just meant that they weren’t looking hard enough! If they only looked then they would find out that you have so _so_ many emotions. You were a pool full of emotions. A lake full! An ocean full! There is nothing wrong with how you express yourself! It was all their fault for not having the patience or time to find your emotions! Your emotions are like the treasure at the end of a quest mission that monsters could only find after breaking down all your barriers and breaking through all your shadowy emotional walls. Of real emotions. That you have.

* * *

 

But…. if you are an ocean full of emotions…. then why wasn’t anyone talking to you?

Maybe…you were the problem the whole time. Maybe if you expressed yourself better you wouldn’t be trapped in this cycle of loneliness. Maybe if you had smiled and joked and laughed like every other monster, you wouldn’t be so alone. All these crazy fantasies you had of being emotional…. maybe they were all in your head. After all you were already deep, deep into the year and were still as alone as you started out.

So maybe it is your fault. Maybe you should’ve laughed that first day of classes when Polly inhabited the teacher and made him rap the entire opening of the Pokéman anime. Maybe you shouldn’t have pretended not to notice the whole time. You were confused and surprised and you didn’t know where or who to look at so you ignored the whole thing and pretended you didn’t care. To your surprise, your BOLDNESS had been raised out of your confusion but your FUN had decreased as a result.

But still…. you ignored Polly like an idiot! You turned your head away instead of joining the laughing circle classroom clique that was aimed towards your homeroom teacher. You didn't do anything at all! All because....

All because…

It felt wrong to laugh even though it was funny. You found it hilarious but you bit down on your lips and ignored Polly. You ignored her like an anti-social mop made out of anti-social dog hair.

And now, months into the future, you were paying the price for not joining the social mainstream that was high school mockery and teacher ridicule.

And you are alone because of that.

* * *

So here you were. Lonely, confused, lying to the Shadow Queen (COUGH lying to your mom COUGH!) and….and….

Currently being yelled at by your Scaring Arts teacher.

“I have never, **_ever_** met a more _pitiful_ monster than you Oak!”

There are a few snickers around you as you look deep into the demonic eyes of Mr. Fearé. You sniff in disdain at this monster.

“It’s Oz,” you correct in a level tone, a corner of a scowl appearing on your face as you do so. Though all you've said since you started this wretched class was a clarification to your own fucking name, more than anything you want to give this monster a piece of your mind. How dare he just assume with you! How dare he assume like every other teacher in this hellhole of a high school! You feel an annoyance build up in you as your cheeks become warm with humiliation. Oh what you would give for this monster to have a taste of his own insulting, jeering medicine! You can feel yourself losing -2 SMARTS and -1 CHARM for failing your Scaring Test.

Ironically, for speaking back to Mr. Fearé you gain +1 BOLDNESS.

The laughter dies down as your classmates watch Mr. Fearé take a step back in surprise. Apparently, the degradation from Mr. Fearé hasn’t gotten to you like it had to the other monsters when they had been called out.

“Oak! Oz! Whatever!” your teacher yells as he regains his composure. “Your name doesn’t matter if you can’t scare even this stupid test dummy!”

“Hey!” the test dummy yells. “I’m not stupid! I didn’t go to Monster University to be degraded to a test dummy!”

(Of course no one pays attention to the test dummy and they will forever be kept inside the janitor's closet of Spooky High to complain about their wasted life and their wasted potential to the leftover bats, toads, and bees that were living in there. At least when things go badly to your lonesome self you can always find comfort in the fact that you will be better than one dummy.)

Mr. Fearé snarls. “Not a single scare this entire year. _Not a single one!_ I don’t know what you’re trying accomplish with your lack of ability but you are really. Testing. My. PATIENCE!”

The force of his yelling pushes everyone back but you grit your teeth and stay your ground, latching onto the floorboards with your core muscle strength (and your fearlings' fingers.) You lose -2 MONEY due to the force of his yell sending everything inside your pockets flying backwards yet the force of your determination gains you an additional +1 BOLDNESS. You growl, wanting to give choice words of insult to this teacher who thinks your unemotional and weak. Your desire ripples through you and your fearlings, bless their hearts, hear you.

They hear you and do something....not great.

When the yell ends (causing every monster who had been pushed backwards and pressed up against the wall to fall back into their seats) a fearling pops up on the exposed part of your shoulder and gives your teacher a…. not so good finger. Specifically, it’s a middle finger. A second one pops up on your other shoulder and gives another…. not so good finger.

Mr. Fearé turns into the literal “angry face” emoji. Complete with the red face, the furrowed brow, and the eyes that stare into the void.

Your own anger diminishes and you quickly give Mr. Fearé the politest expression you can (and gain a fucking +3 BOLDNESS because of your lack of respect towards authority figures) and slowly, carefully, back far far _far_ away from Mr. Fearé, from your classmates, from the classroom.

“Please excuse me,” you say as your fearlings continue to flip the fucking bird to Mr. Fearé. Once the classroom door shuts behind you, you try to glare down at the fearlings. As luck would have it though the fearlings have popped right back into your body so your left with nothing but a warm feeling on your shoulders and another failed Scaring Test.

The encounter with Mr. Fearé had once again bumped up your BOLDNESS (it was now in the double digits, a feat that would be impressive by itself but unfortunately you didn't go to high school to swim in a pool made out of BOLDNESS) but since you had gone to class to improve your SMARTS (not to lose them) you feel like you've just wasted forty-five minutes of your life that you will never get back. Minutes you could’ve spent mining for MONEY (which you also lost.)

But no, your BOLDNESS is now ridiculously high compared to everything else in your repertoire.

Great. You now have the courage to fight a bear wearing a tutu and riding an alligator while wielding a replica of Thor's hammer from HumanCon, but you’ll fail the final. Looks like your lying to your mothe-You mean, the Shadow Queen again.

* * *

 

If there was one monster you wanted to, wished to, talk to more, it was probably Liam. From the rumors you heard he was both CHARMING and SMART and enjoyed talking to CREATIVE monsters about FUN projects. (You lack all four of those stats. You literally only excel in being seen as a dick and having some money. Go figure.)

Liam is just so…. very different to you. Shadow beings have no concept of time and no need to keep time. But Liam, being a vampire, he lived through _so much_ time. He lived through it to the point where he was above everything in the current time. He acted cool because he had experienced it all before. You had seen him look off into the distance with a dreamy expression on his face as he recalled his parties during the seventies (the 1770’s that is) and noticed his hesitation to admit to liking anything from today’s day and age (which you’ve been told is called the twenty-first century by your not-mom-no-she-is-not-your-mom-shut-up Shadow Queen) But at the same time he still seemed so….

You can’t place it. He’s a little pretty. Maybe a lot pretty. Maybe very pretty. He’s blunt in his words. He over analyzes things to the point where he’ll get caught up like a fly in the Spider Princess’ dance. He says what he means and what he likes. But he can lie through his teeth if he’s insecure. You think you like him but you aren’t sure. 

He probably doesn’t notice you. You know he probably doesn’t.

* * *

 

The cafeteria scene is the same as always.

Same as always.

Same as…. always….

Has…. your sandwich always looked this…. unappetizing?

You had made sure to make it look extra yummy and tasteful at home but now, under the aesthetic cafeteria lighting, it looks sad and drab. You can feel yourself losing CREATIVE points and you hate it.

 

Your sandwich looks extremely sad.

 

The fearlings on your shoulders are whispering encouraging words to you (that you are ignoring) as they feel your emotions ripple through your body.  Because yes, you have emotions. How many times do you have to spell it out? You have EMOTIONS.

Your fearlings are also eating your sandwich for you. You can hear the dude on your shoulder chewing up a storm as they chatters that they should’ve given Mr. Fearé the _other inappropriate_ hand signal. You do your best to shut them up by shoving more ham into their little mouth. (You hope you didn’t choke them by mistake. The last thing you want is to actual hurt them.)

They mean well, your fearlings. They encourage you when you’re down and they do try to help you. Sure, their help sometimes falls flat but it’s always out of the goodness of their hearts…. You think.

You hope.

Oh fuck were your fearlings conspiring against you? Were they going to burst out of your chest and spill your chest fluids everywhere like that scene from that shitty human movie? You really _really_ hope that they weren’t.

Your paranoia over yourself is cut short when a sudden explosion hits the cafeteria. Followed by cackling. A lot of cackling.  With a bored expression, you look up to see what’s being destroyed today. There’s usually a cafeteria fire and you’re surprised it didn’t happen sooner. This time however you are met with the sight of the Slayer waving two disembodied arms in the air as if they were victory prizes at a carnival. Her smile is as devious as ever and the arms twitch and grasp at nothing, confused as to why they are no longer attached to the rest of their body.

 

That…. Is certainly different.

 

Also, when did she have the time to stack three cafeteria tables on top of each other? Maybe you were as spaced out as monsters called you. Shit did that mean you really did lack emotions?

(You can feel your CONFIDENCE lose -2, but luckily that stat isn't important in the world of Monster Prom.)

Slayer continues to wave her two disembodied prizes above her and the commotion shifts gears from the initial shock of the situation to _how_ to get the arms back. The monster Slayer stole them off of (Vicky. She’s in your Theater class. She probably doesn’t notice you) is kicking soccer balls up at Slayer in an attempt to knock her down while another monster (Damien. Theater and gym class. _Definitely_ doesn’t notice you) is being held back from blasting fire balls at Slayer.

Your fearlings are on edge as you realize that, unless someone climbed the table tower and knocked out Slayer, there was no way of getting Vicky’s arms back. Fire would probably do more harm than good because the arms would be burnt up like the fish sticks from Fish Stick Tuesday if the whole cafeteria went down in flames (again.) From the looks of it though, no one is stopping Damien and no one wants to get close to Slayer on account of her very real guns that she is somehow simultaneously holding while she waves Vicky’s arms around. Bullet holes are going into the ceiling and Damien has just lit the first of the tables on fire.

That…. probably isn’t good.

You’re hesitant to do anything. Being an anti-social shadow blob has its perks when wanting to escape from situations like this. You could just dive into the shadows and pop up in the auditorium in time for you next class. You’ll be far away from the damage and no one will know otherwise.

But…Vicky’s arms… Her arms will be burnt up and reduced to ashes. She’ll have to get new arms and for the rest of the day she’ll be navigating school armless. And Slayer…Slayer will start bragging to everyone about how she almost decapitated the Frank-her-stein for the next year.

Your fearlings are whispering in your body and you feel one poke up and whisper the game plan in your ear. You know what they are asking you to do (mainly because you thought of that plan) but you are hesitant to do so. It’s the right thing to do sure but…. you don’t want to. For the main purpose of that it takes you out of your comfort zone you don’t want to do it.

The fire is now at the second table.

Vicky has stopped kicking soccer balls and is now begging Liam to fly to Slayer in his bat form and then knock her out in his humanoid vampire form. She is shouting at Liam and swearing that she will slip sunlight pills into his next cup of blood if he doesn’t do this for her. Liam looks around the cafeteria nervously, searching for anyone to help him out of this awful situation. His gaze lands on you.

 

And stays on you.

 

You feel your insides become uncomfortably warm and you look down. No, he isn’t looking at you. He's looking at some monster next to you. Or maybe even through you! You didn’t know how vampire vision worked! Maybe vampire vision saw through all your shadows to the fire extinguisher behind you.

You turn around and there’s no fire extinguisher.

Liam’s gaze is still on you when you turn back. The fire is now on the third table and Slayer is still cackling, too joyful to notice the flames.

It was now or never. And you had to make a choice.

You take a deep breath and, gathering your BOLDNESS (which you have way too much of and probably can stand to lose), you let yourself melt into the shadows and slide, faster than a werewolf could run (you’ve tested that theory more than once at gym), over to the burning tables. Your fearlings chitter in excitement (ready for action) and stretch themselves so that you have a stable ground to stand on as you face Slayer head on. The flames circle around her and you feel uncomfortably warm as the heatwaves hit you. You grit your teeth and extend your arms out. Fearlings and shadows shoot to every which direction as you latch onto Slayer. The scent of darkness becomes heavier and all you can hear is the hiss and crack of the flames mixed with the drip, drop, drip sound of pure, other worldly, shadow. Slayer freezes, alarmed, and you use her moment of weakness to penetrate her mind. Her mind is surprisingly pliable and you easily slip into it like a sexy foot falling into a silk sock. (And no, you do not have a foot fetish.)

You won’t go for her worst fear (no one deserved to be traumatized forever. Even if they had chopped and/or gunned another student’s arms off) so you go for her second worst one. That was always a fun one.

Apparently her second worst fear is falling from an airplane into a field of knives with no parachute. How cliché for someone who killed monsters for a living. As dumb as the fear was, you could use it to your advantage.

Lifting her up and high above the flames, you project the fear and shift it from the imaginary into her reality.

The third table completely bursts into flames as you lift her up. Slayer's eyes turn bloodshot red and she screams.

Her scream penetrates the entire cafeteria. Her scream is so awful that several banshees explode into banshee dust. Which of course, sucks for the banshees but they're not important so whatever.

Slayer screams, seeing clouds and knowing that nothing will help her and she'll hit the sharp and pointy blades with no protection. In her panic, she drops the arms (and the guns but they flash red into the non-reality so they aren't a problem to you) and two of your enlarged fearlings grab them (Nice catch!) before they become consumed by fire.

With the arms safely rescued, you then retract the fear from Slayers’ mind and drop her. She continues to scream even when she lands on her feet. She screams even when she tears away from the cafeteria. You don’t know if she knows she’s no longer in her nightmare but you don’t question it.

The table fire…. should probably be what you take care of next (now that you’re up here and all.)

The choice of cashing in your final wish to that Water-Spirit genie floats through your mind but you haven’t talked to her in about a year and it feels awkward to call her now. Not to mention your CHARM is incredibly low and if you were to call her it would probably end in more fire (somehow) instead of less. So, you go for option number two (which coincidentally involves more BOLDNESS. Who knew BOLDNESS would actually help you in real life?)

You increase your size, grabbing the shadows of everyone (who surprisingly don’t protest), and throw yourself over the flames. The fire licks up your body and the heat is irritating and tickles way too much but you manage to consume the flame (you can hear your fearlings making the “Nom nom” noises as you do so) thus putting it out.

When you pull back, you’re a bit charred and covered in table ashes but the fire is gone and the arms are safe. A few of your fearlings burp. You always knew you had the shadow of a deceased fire demon in you.

You also just…. technically saved the cafeteria. (You gain a +4 in BOLDNESS.)

After you decrease in height and blink back to your normal self (and return everyone’s shadows. You learned from that Peter Pan incident that you never  _ever_ want to hang onto a borrowed shadow) you turn to Vicky. Your two fearlings pass Vicky’s arms to your hands and you hesitantly hold them out to her.

“Here,” you say. Now that you no longer need to use your BOLDNESS, you realize that your other irritatingly low stats won’t help you in this typical high school conversational event. Unless you throw her arms at her face. Which you won’t. You aren't that rude and the last thing that Vicky needs are her outer limbs being used as monster-sized baseballs.

Your voice comes out warbled as you say, as calmly as you can,

 

“Sorry if they’re a bit…. burned.”

 

Vicky doesn’t answer you, only stares at the arms in your hands for what feels like way too long. Way, way, WAY too long.

(You....don't like how this is going to end.)

She then hesitantly looks back at you and you try not to melt under her uncomfortable gaze.

“Uh…. thanks? I guess? But…. I…uh…” Vicky shuffles nervously and looks away.

It’s only then when you realize, like an idiot, that she can’t take them because she has no HANDS or ARMS to take back her arms. You lose -1 SMARTS and, angry that you can’t do anything right when it came to social interactions, toss the arms to the nearest monster and walk away feeling humiliated.

* * *

 

The next day at class Mr. Fearé is yelling at you again and you are patiently waiting for him to finish so that you can sit down and silently text into the Void while he praises another student.

Honestly? You’re done with this bullshit.

After everything that has happened in the past few months and the past twenty-four hours, you’re ready for a not-so-quick vacation back to the Shadow Realm. You are so sick of being brave in all the _wrong_ places. You’re so sick of being yelled at day in and day out. You’re so sick of being seen as stupid. Your BOLDNESS is spilling out of your monster shaped body and you’ve never felt less FUN in your entire existence.

You want to leave this hellhole known as Spooky High School. Say sorry to your mothe- you mean, the Shadow Queen for lying. Eat the pomegranates from the castle garden. Bask in the blackened moonlight. Try to ignore all the high school drama happening a dimension and a world over.

You wanna go home.

When Mr. Fearé, his entire body quivering like a broken condom holding way too much…. stuff, yells at you for once again being a failure of a monster, you calmly take a deep breath of air, close your eyes, and let him yell. He’ll be done soon then it would be over. It would all be over.

* * *

 

The lights in the classroom goes out.

You can tell because the scent of darkness becomes thicker and you open your eyes, confused. Shit. What is this? Is this your mom? Did she come? Fuck she must’ve realized you were lying and she came to drag your ass back to the Shadow Realm and so she could hug the crap out of you. Your mother’s form of punishment was equivalent to if a cute puppy and a cute kitty had sex to make an even cuter hybrid animal.

 

(Fuck you called her your mom! She’s not your mom dipshit! She’s the Shadow Que-!)

 

Your mental ramblings are cut short when an image suddenly slaps itself on the chalkboard and begins to play. The oddly perfect camera work looks to have been done on a phone and you recognize the cafeteria being shown on the space behind you. You take a step back, confused as you watch what looks like a black tidal wave race towards a monster who is standing atop a flaming mountain and-

Oh shit, that’s you. Yup. That is definitely your yellow cardigan using your shadows and fearlings to scare the Slayer.

The entire duration of your battle against Slayer and your putting out of the mountain of fire displays itself to the class and, more importantly, to Mr. Fearé. You can see yourself, eyes shifting from their natural color to a horrifying red as you project Slayer’s fear into her mind and her surroundings. Her scream makes a couple of the students chuckle but Mr. Fearé, shocked, stares with his mouth hanging open.

The video is about six minutes long and you’ve never felt more confused in your entire life.

* * *

  

When it ends, the lights click back on and you almost yell when you realize that, somewhere in your watching, _Liam_ of all monsters had planted himself between you and Mr. Fearé.

Mr. Fearé actually does yelp, in terror you might add, at his sudden appearance.

Another silence and you hear a confused student yell, “Liam what the hell-?” before being cut off by a glare from said Liam. He quickly tosses his head back to Mr. Fearé and frowns.

“I believe,” he says in a growling voice, “That _this_ should be enough evidence of Oz’s scaring capabilities.” You can hear the cloying annoyance in his voice and you can hear what you think is your  heartbeat echoing in your ears as you stare at Liam's back.

You feel something stir and shift inside of you, almost like a cauldron or the toilet flushing counter-clockwise instead of clockwise. It's an odd feeling and one that is different from the rush of adrenaline you get when you're using your BOLDNESS. This thumping and hammering and vibrating is making you feel like your melting from the inside out rather than the outside in. You can feel your breath stutter, your palms sweat, and your cheeks become warm. It's a horrible feeling and you hate it but you never want it to stop.

Scratch that. It's a wonderful feeling.....you think. 

"Picking on other monsters in a public setting," Liam says disappointed and you can practically see the disappointment roll off his shoulders and drip onto the floor, forming a puddle disgust. "How mainstream. As if the Romans hadn’t already done that.”

Mr. Fearé is tongue tied.

Literally. His tongue has tied itself into a knot out of surprise and he is now struggling to get it out. It would be hilarious but you’re too confused on what the fuck is going on and why the fuck _Liam_ of all monsters is in front of you. Why is Liam defending you? And why the fuck is he defending you after months of not paying attention to you?

It’s silent in the classroom. Every monster is tense with uncertainty and confusion as to what will happen next in this unexpected Wednesday morning drama (nothing exciting was scheduled until lunch time.)

Then-

“IF THE TEACHER SAYS NOTHING IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS WE ALL GET TO LEAVE!” Polly yells and, exactly four point five seconds later, you are being bustled out of the classroom as every monster swarms and makes a beeline to the door. Alarmed, you wildly reach out for some monster to grab you before you are pulled under. You struggle to keep your head above the waves but the thick masses of bodies are pushing and pulling you in every which direction, as if trying to deflower you in an unprecedented orgy pile which you did not give the "OK" to. You panic as your hand slips down and your body is pressed too close to a pen labeled "fifteen." You close your eyes shut and make a wild prayer towards the only being who can save you now: your mom.

To your lack of surprise, she doesn't come.

To your whole surprise, some monster catches your hand.

They catch it and they pull you in the other direction, away from the swarming crowd (some of them are already turning into bugs), and towards an emptier hallway.

* * *

 

“Don’t think you can escape me that easily mister ‘I-Left-Without-A-Word-After-Saving-The-Cafeteria,’" a voice growls near you. It's a voice that makes your breath quicken and you feel his grip around your hand tighten. "A monster of your mysterious air just screams…. coolness…. And I intend to find out more about you.”

It doesn’t take a monster with -2 SMARTS to know that the monster who is holding your hand, in a cliché way, is a blushing Liam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Monster Prom fic. I quite like this game. It's fun. I got a couple of secret endings which is great. Liam is a cutie. Or maybe I'm just biased cause I like purple. I don't know. 
> 
> Be on the look out for updates from me on my other fics (if you coincidentally like those fics. If not, carry on and play for Prom.)


End file.
